


[All Tybalt]無題-01

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 角色形象來自：R&J2010 Les Enfants de VéroneMercutio=JETybalt=TRBenvolio=CNRomeo=DS這裡的Tybalt不是尼可拉斯的Tybalt！！





	[All Tybalt]無題-01

**Author's Note:**

> 角色形象來自：R&J2010 Les Enfants de Vérone  
> Mercutio=JE  
> Tybalt=TR  
> Benvolio=CN  
> Romeo=DS  
> 這裡的Tybalt不是尼可拉斯的Tybalt！！

Montegiu家的兩位少爺都是Alpha，這是維洛納鐵錚錚的事實，噢，沒有錯，親王家的渾小子也是。  
然而Capulet的未來當家卻是Omega，這對重視血統的Capulet家來說是莫大的醜聞。他們對外隱藏了Tybalt的真實性別，把他包裝成驍勇善戰的Alpha，維洛納鮮少有人知悉真相，除去Capulet現任家主，這事兒連Lady Capulet也不曉得。

然而越是想隱瞞的秘密就越容易暴露。

某天夜深，Tybalt獨自一人來到小酒館買醉，他最近為了學習繼承人的課程忙得昏天地暗，連發情期的週期都來不及計算，而發情期就趁他埋首於酒杯時悄悄來到，可他出來得臨時，又怎麼會記得攜帶抑制劑呢？  
Tybalt放下酒杯，扔了幾枚錢就匆忙出了酒館，還沒來得及離開酒館幾步，身體突然湧上一股熱潮，他只能喘著氣，暫時扶著牆等待熱潮退去，現在的Tybalt就像是一隻待宰的小羔羊，如此脆弱，如此誘人。

Tybalt還沒想好下一步該怎麼做，就被不遠處傳來的一陣聲響打斷了思緒。來者三人，伴隨著惱人的歡呼聲與不成調的歌唱，那熟悉的聲音，用中指想都知道一定是Montegiu家的白癡們。

可不能讓他們見到自己這副模樣，Tybalt咬牙，氣喘吁吁地繞進去酒館旁疊滿橡木桶的小巷子，他蹲下身子，一方面舒緩自己的不適，另一方面希望能藉由堆疊的橡木桶來遮掩自己的身形，然而Tybalt忘記了，他現在可是處於發情期啊，他散發出的香味方圓幾里都聞得到，更別提盡在咫尺的Mercutio他們。

「兄弟，你們有沒有聞到一股甜甜的味兒？」  
「有啊，干邑白蘭地味的？」空氣中傳來一陣又一陣類似萊姆葡萄的甜味，光是聞起來都心曠神怡，Romeo忍不住又多吸了幾口。  
「這有什麼好奇怪的，這兒是咱們維洛納最著名的酒館哪，有什麼酒是聞不到的。」Benvolio倒是沒想太多，雖然他也挺中意干邑白蘭地，但他現在只想來杯上好的紅葡萄酒。

「總覺得不太一樣吶……」  
循著味，Mercutio發現香味的來源並不是酒館，而是酒館旁的暗巷，他走進暗巷，越是深入巷內那味道就越強，干邑的甜味不斷刺激他的Alpha感官，他不禁懷疑前方的橡木桶堆中是否藏了個甜美的Omega，正等待他去挖掘。  
而Mercutio的懷疑也立刻得到了證實，但他沒能料想到的，是那甜美Omega的身份。

Tybalt癱軟地縮成一團，似乎快失了意識，而他身上正散發著讓Alpha為之瘋狂的干邑香味。

「這回……咱們可撿到寶了。」  
Mercutio揚起一抹燦爛的微笑，對身後前來一探究竟的兩位Alpha說道。

 

TBC.


End file.
